My Little Pony & PPGZ
by Mizushima Keiichi
Summary: The PPGZ are coming to Ponyville and meeting new friends to guide them!Enjoy!
1. Friendship

The proffesor is making a time machine The girls watched him and Momoko whispered toMiyako,"Do you suppose the proffesor won't be looking when we play?"Miyako nodded and whispered the same toKaoru They winked at each other and when the proffesor is not looking,they transport to...**Pony** **Era,Ponyville,Equestria**.

* * *

The proffesor finally turned back and found...the girls are gone!So is the time machine!Now he had to make another chemical Z and make another PPGZ.

The PPGZ found out they are in a new era,Ponyville Ponies are smiling and pegasies are flying in merry and cherry Momoko is a unicorn,Miyako is an earth pony and Kaoru is a pegasy They went their way and met new friends A unicorn whom ponies called,"Rarrity",is simply styling in a new coat Another pony named,"Twilight Sparkle",has a horn too She is somehow reading a book not turning around, bumped into Momoko.  
"So sorry!"  
"Its okay."  
"May I know who are you?"  
"Twilight Sparkle,student of Princess Celestia and from Canterlot."  
"You mean,Camelot?"  
"Erm,its Canterlot and you are?"  
"Momoko Akatsutsumi from Tokyo."  
"Where is Tokyo?"

The two is chating and meeting new unicorns Kaoru ,on the other hand...

"I can't believe I've got wings!"  
"Erm,you're born with it."  
"Who are you?"  
"Rainbow Dash,friend of Twilight Sparkle,a pegasy and from Ponyville."  
"Kaoru Matsubara from Tokyo."

They were chating and meeting new pegasy friends Miyako,on the other hand...

"Erm,hello?"  
"Hi!I'm Pinkie Pie from Ponyville and I know all of ponies in Equestria and I've never met you before!Who are you?!"^_^  
"Erm...I am...Miyako from...Tokyo..."  
"Gee you sound like Fluttershy Never mind!I'll help you out."

The three is added in another six ponies That equals to nine ponies.

**Fluttershy:Nice to meet you Miyako.  
Miyako:You too.  
Rainbow Dash:I'm so happy a new pegasy joined the elements of Hamony!  
Momoko:Elements of Harmony?  
Rarrity:Seriously,darling!You think Momoko and her friends are from here?  
Twilight Sparkle:Don't 'll worry We'll help you.  
Miyako:Oh!Fluttershy you've attracted so much animals.  
Fluttershy:You can try it use you pure voice.  
Pinkie Pie:Good idea!  
Applejack:Why wasn't I included in the script?  
Kaoru:Why does Rainbow like a pegasy joining?  
**

**Ann Sophia:Anyhow,more coming in next chapter!**


	2. Derpy Hooves

**Hi!This is new chapie since the first one didn't have reviews. Anyway,enjoy!  
**

The nine girls are busy decorating for a party of Princess Celestia's(ruler of Equestria)arrival for an important meeting with Italian rulers. Momoko is helping Twilight putting books back up in their places. Miyako is helping Applejack making Best Gumbucks that you've ever tasted. Fluttershy is decorating the meeting place while Pinkie Pie is helping Rarrity making a dress.

Derpy Hooves,a reckless pony,wanted to help but the six girls except the PPGZ yelled no. The PPGZ told them to give Derpy a chance. The Elements of Harmony agreed and told the PPGZ to stay out of Derpy's way for they will see Derpy's damage. The Elements of Harmony are not happy about it. Everytime they heard the PPGZ shouting,"No,Derpy Hooves!No!"Finally,the PPGZ are sick of Derpy. Poor Derpy crept out and secretly helped them when they sighed,"We can't get anything right!Even Princess Celestia will agree!

Derpy whispered to herself,"I will not be reckless. I will help my friends and new friends. They'll see!"She made everything as careful as she could. Finally,she finshed decorating the hall. She hurried past them without a the 9 girls turned to their stations,something made they're eyes open wide!

Derpy had finished decorating the hallway!They stood in silence and ran to get Derpy. But Derpy is no longer in her home. Derpy is gone!The girls searched and searched but Derpy is nowhere near!

Derpy left a note to the residents of girls read,

**Hi,gals. Its me Derpy. I wants u 2 know i lef ponyvil su tat u well nod be csad ad mi.**

First ,they didn't know ,they corrected her spelling and it read,

**Hi,girls. Its me,Derpy. I wanted you to know I left Ponyville so that you will not be sad at me.**

The poor girls cried Derpy Hooves will never come back!

Somehow,they'll treat their friends good and this is a lesson to you guys!


	3. Cutie Mark Crusaiders

**Hi!Thanks for the reviews but I kinda somehow didn't think you would like it but I finally got the encouragements for me to write. Well... here goes nothing.**

Momoko is kinda feeling sad cause she doesn't have a cutie mark. So are the other PPGZs. They asked the Elements of Harmony but the ponies stared at their empty flank and thought of the same thing,"Talents cause cutie marks." This time,the Elements set the PPGZs to activities. Candy making,Flower smelling,Spelling Bee,Jump Rope,Pin the Tail on the Pony and lots of other fun games the ponies can think of,mostly,Pinkie Pie. Poor PPGZs almost cried at the end of EVERY games. The Elements thought of a plan.

* * *

If their new friends can't get their cutie marks,might as well they find it themselves.

Rarity:I wonder where is Mokyo or Kokyo or WHEREVER they came from.  
Rainbow Dash:Its TOKYO,not Mokyo or Kokyo!  
Fluttershy:M-M-Maybe we can settle this quietly and-  
Applejack:Could it be true that Tokyo has no born-cutie-marked ponies?  
Pinkie Pie:Do you think a PARTY can get their cutie marks?  
Rairty:The question is how come they're so bright the colour without a cutie mark?  
Twilight Sparkle:No. The question is... who are these ponies?

* * *

The six of them stared at each other in HORROR. Could they be changelings?After what happened to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor?No!Changelings might have cutie marks. Yes!They just need to catch a changeling and prove it. They entered the realm of Chrysalis with the PPGZs in work on Applejack's farm. They heard tip tops af water,eerie silence,saw a T-bone and a strange,"Woooooh..."sound. The voice shocked the ponies and they screamed their head off. Pinkie is playing jokes again!"Pinkie,its not funny!"Twilight said,turning around. Instead of a pony,they saw Chrysalis,dressed in green royal clothing. It looks just like Princess Celestia's. Pinkie and the other ponies are tied up together hanging upside down. Pinkie wasn't scared. Instead,she laughed!"Oh,girls,can't you see that our head are hanging upside down in the most funniest way?"

* * *

"Chrysalis,put them down."Twilight said glaring at Chrysalis.  
"Mmm,why should I?This is your punishment for entering MY realm."  
"Chrysalis,we didn't mean you harm."  
"Why would I believe you,Filly Farkle?"  
"It's Twilight Sparkle. Now,put them down!"  
"Whatever you say,I can never put them down."  
"Are you trying to pick a fight?"  
"No,I am going to say your FRIENDS are awfully quiet today."  
"No. Now,put them down or I'm gonna use my magic!"  
"What?!You're gonna use your puny horn to challenge a queen?!Pah!What nonsense!"  
"Oh,yeah?!I'll show you!"

"What?!My magic... isn't working!"  
"Hmm. :-) I've told you before. Your magic is dissolved inside this realm's eerie silence. Your wings are affective too."  
"I just want you to put my friends DOWN!NOW!"  
"No and your friends will stay in MY dungeon. Tata."  
"Chrysalis!I will punish you!"  
"Don't shout!You're gonna colapse the whole entire realm!:("  
"I don't care!Tell your changelings to put my friends and me down!"  
"Don't shout!"  
"I'm not shouting,you're shouting."  
"What?!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The whole entire realm collapsed Chrysalis and all the changelings but Chrysalis managed to escape. The wingless ponies are carried by their friends. They found a conscious changeling and stripped the top and saw,NO CUTIE MARK!That means the PPGZ are changelings!Now,they're gonna take revenge on the PPGZ. Meanwhle,the PPGZ are still working in the fields. Kaoru flew into a spin and tied up the sheaves of corn,Miyako's planting seeds and Momoko is pulling the grains out of the soil with her magic. While the ponies are going back to get justice,Kaoru had a tornado for a cutie mark,Miyako had a green shoot for a cutie mark and Momoko had a patch of grass for a cutie mark. The ponies gasped at the PPGZ because of 2 things:

've harvest the whole entire farm.  
've got their cutie marks.

The ponies are glad of the cutie marks to prevent them from becoming guilty for killing ponies. They hugged each other tightly unknown to the PPGZ,they didn't even know they had a cutie mark!They are tired and colapsed to the ground and on the corner of their eye... their cutie marks!The jumped up of joy and sang a merry-cherry song.

**Ann Sophia:Wow!That's alot of conversation.  
Fluttershy:You must be tired. Here. Drink this fresh green tea.  
Ann Sophia:Thanks,Fluttershy.  
Rainbow Dash:May I ask who EXACTLY is the main character?  
Ann Sophia:Why,Twilight and Momoko,of course!  
Twilight:Cool!  
Momoko:Yeah. Way,way cool!**

Ann Sophia:Anyhow,more coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!This is the end of my story,My Little Pony. I still have to focus on other stories. So... I wish you earn your keep.**

The PPGZ are returning to Tokyo,Japan,land of the rising sun. However,what will happen to them?

* * *

Miyako:Momoko,do we REALLY have to go?  
Momoko:Well... we have to...  
Kaoru:Great,JUST GREAT!I just got me a cutie mark and yet we have to go!No fair!  
Mr Times:Well,girls. It is time to go. Pack your bags and go.

* * *

Just as the PPGZ were going,the Elements of Harmony ran up to them,Twilight carrying a bag. The ponies gave the girls the bag. They don't have time to open the bag when Mr Times pressed the button. They dissappeared immediatly. When they get back,they were in their bedroom. The girls opened and here iswhat inside;

* * *

**Chocolate shaped cutie marks  
Necklace with their names on them  
LAPTOPS?!With carved names?**

* * *

**Its short cause... I'm out of ideas.**


End file.
